DragonBall Ed
by Reborn Warrior
Summary: After finding a strange ball with stars, Ed, Edd, & Eddy are taken into another world. Now stuck there, their fate is now in the hands of The Z Fighters. Will The Eds drive them insane? Answer:You bet your sweet bibby yeah. Now under revision.
1. The legend of the Dragonballs

_**DragonBall Ed!**_

Long ago, a mystical orange ball came to an island and brought prosperity to it. However, when thieves attempted to steal this magnificent relic, the object responded by separating into seven magical orbs called the Dragon Balls, which were scattered across the Earth.

_***Shows the Earth***_

Years Later……A Evil force Destroyed The Earth….

_***Shows **__**Kid Buu uses a large energy bomb to destroy the Earth.**__*****_

The only way to restore the Earth was to use the dragonballs.

_***Shows Namekians with the seven dragonballs***_

With the evil`s death, The dragonballs scattered across the planet.

Now…. the dragonballs will be united again…and the great dragon"Shenron"

Will be summoned again.


	2. The Nightmare

_**The Nightmare**_

'_Eddy`s point of view'_

Black…

That was all I could see.

It was so black I couldn`t see my hand in front of me for crying out loud!

"_Hello?"_I said to the darkness infront of me to keep me from wetting my shorts (Note: He's is in his sleeping clothes).

_Eddy!? _I heard a voice yep.

_Ace?!What the heck are you doing here in my dream!? _

_Who said it was your dream!?_

_Ace? Eddy?_

_Double D? You Two!?_

_Guys, I forgot my underwear!_

"_Ed!?"_I heard someone shout.

"_Ben!?_ "I shouted. What was he doing here?

"_I guess we are all here but why"? _I heard Ace say as Ed was saying "I can fly!"

Before any one could answer his question, we were blinded by a bight light.

* * *

End of Chapter two.

A Cliffhanger!

Read and review everyone!


	3. Ace a Saiyan?

_**DragonBall Ed!**_

_**______________________________________**_

_**The Nightmare Pt2**_

_**Part 2 of Peach Creek Saga**_

_***no one's point of view***_

"**My Back!"** A spiked haired boy shouted as he landed on his back with a crack.

"Messy, messy, messy. Oh dear. I just said a fragment." Said the sock hat wearing boy as he brushed himself of the dust on the floor.

"**What the heck is going on Double D?!"** Yelled the three haired boy as the spiked haired one got up and fixed his back with a crack from behind him.

"I haven't a clue Eddy, but where Ed?" Said the sock hat wearing boy or Double D to the three haired boy or Eddy.

He got his answer when a unibrowed boy or Ed landed on the spiky head boy.

"**Ed you Baku, get off! You smell!"** shouted the spiked haired

Boy at Ed. (_**Baku **_means _idiot _inJapan_)_

"Quack." Said Ed as he got of the boy.

The boy then got up but he hit the ground again when a brown haired boy land on him.

"_What do I look like, a landing pad!?" _Theboy thought as he tossed the other boy off his back.

"SorryAce." Said the other boy as he got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"It's okay Ben it happens all the time." The boy or Ace said with a growl as he also got up.

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Edd as he looked around the area.

"Not in Peach Creek any more, that for sure." Said Ace as he looked at the plains far-off in the distance.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Ed said only to get a fist to the head.

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy yells as he holds his fist in pain.

"_Man, his head is tough!"_ Eddy thinks (He thinks?!).

"Anyway...…….we got to found out how we got here and see if we can get…….."Ace stopped in mid-sentence as he sees something that he didn't see before.

"What the heck?! How did we get into our clothes!?" Ace yelped as he looked at his signature black and red jacket, black shirt and black and red pants.

"Strange, we were in our sleeping clothes and now we are in our normal clothes. How is this possible Ace?!" Edd said look at his own clothes.

"Can this day get any weirder?" Said Ben.

**Boom!**

They all heard a explosion behind them.

"You had to go and say that didn't you." Eddy growled.

"Somebody got to do it." Ben said

They then turn around and saw Son Goku and Vegeta training about a mile away from them.

"Do you know those guys?" Eddy asked Ace because both Ace and the men had spiked hair (In fact Ace's hair looks like a super saiyan 4`s)

"What makes you think that I know them, Eddy?" Ace said

"Because you have the same type of hair as them? Ed asked in a smart voice.

"Why, Ed`s right Ace!" Double D said as he looked between Ace and the men

"That's a first." Ben said.

"Just because he haves their hair means he know them?" Ed said.

"I'm telling you that I don't know them." Ace states.

"Sure you don't." Said Eddy as he rolled his eyes.

**Wham!**

"**I told you, i don't know them!"** Ace yelled as his right eye twitted as he held a fist only the now swelling head of Eddy.

"**Yeow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Did you hear something Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No." Vegeta said as he fired a ki blast toward Goku who dodged it and fired his own.

________________________________________________________________________

"Now what do we do?" Edd asks.

"I have no idea sock head but i suggest we start walking if we want to find somewhere to rest before night falls." Ace states as he looked at the now lowing sun.

"He's right Double D." Ben said.

"But there are no towns near here!" Edd shouted.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Eddy said with a smile.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ben asks as he, Ace & Ed also smiled.

"Oh dear." Edd said as Ben turned into XLR8 and race off with the others holding on for dear life.

Eddy yelled "Yahoo!!!"

"This is awesome!" Ace yelled.

"This is madness!" Edd shouted.

"This is Sparta!" Ed yelled back.

Will Goku and Vegeta find the kids? Will the kids get back home? Who is Ace and is he a Saiyan? Why is Ben there? Will I stop asking questions?

All questions but the last will be answered next time on _**DragonBall Ed!**_

End of Chapter 3

I'm evil yes, no?

R&R

PS: Is Goku`s Saiyan name Kakkrot or something else?

PSS: Is Saiyan spelled S-A-I-Y-A-N or S-AY-I-N or something else?


	4. Thanks A Lot Ben!

Sorry for not updating.

My Computer was blocking me from but now i`m back!

So now back to **_DragonBall Ed!_**__

* * *

"Stupid Watch.....had to go and time out......tripped on the only rock in the whole desert!"Ace growled as he floated..wait..Floated?!

"Yep. Just my luck. Out of all the places I could have landed, it had to be a lake!"

Somehow when Ben was running, he tripped on a rock,just as the Omnitrix timed out sending everyone to different places.

"I just hope the other are have a better time then I."He said he sighed

* * *

"Run!" Eddy shouted as he ran for his left with Ben from the angry town.

"Five minutes and you already have a whole town mad at you!" Ben said trying to keep up with the three haired boy.

"Yeah a new record!"

* * *

"Ok Edd don't panic. It not like your trapped in a another universe and you don't know where the others are. Oh who i'm kidding!HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Ed was just sitting there doing noting....................................still noting …................................still noting …........................................Ed wake up!.........................Man is he brain-dead.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short but i didn`t get much time to do it because i have been sick for the whole week.

R&R Please


	5. Enter the Chibi

I did`t forget this,i just don`t have a lot a time to write now that school in back and all.

I have to thanks

**Sanne-chan**

**Elsteveo14**

**Jespbh**

**The Ultimate Dragon Rider**

**Superedfan**

**&**

**Yumi The Princess of Darkness**

for all of your reviews.

They are with keeps this story going so don`t forget to review.

* * *

Ace was walking through the desert,thinking about how he is going to find the others,and get back home before anyone see that they are gone.

"How did we get here anyway?" Said Ace to nobody as he was in thinking.

***BOOM***

Ace turned his head to see what was that only to get a mouth-full of sand and be blinded as the same time.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Ace screamed as he tripped and fell onto the ground.

While he was trying to get the sand out of his eyes,he heard footsteps coming his way.

By the time the footsteps had gotten to him,his eyes were cleared of the accursed sand.

"Are you ok?" The voice of the footsteps asked as Ace looked up,he was shocked to see that it was a young boy,looking just over 12 years old,standing right over him.

Ace answered with a simple "Yeah" then he asked "What are you doing in a desert?"

"I would ask you the same thing." The boy said as Ace stood up.

Ace didn`t know if he should tell him his story so he just said "Me and my friends were going thru when a sandstorm came out of nowhere and broke us apart. I don`t know where they are, and they don`t know where I am."

"What did they look like?"

"There is Ed, he has a uni-brow, then there is Edd, he has a ski cap that looks like a sock on his head,  
And then there is Eddy, he's a little on the short-side."

* * *

Somewhere else in the desert Eddy sneezed.

"Someone just dissed me"

* * *

"You know I think I saw that Ed kid on the way here." The kid said as he started thinking.

"Really?Where?" Ace asked hoping that he was right.

The kid pointed to the east and said "That way."

"Thanks!" Ace yelled as he started to run only to ask "Hey. What's your name anyway?"

"Gohan, Gohan Son." The kid or Gohan said to Ace.

"Ok. Well thanks Gohan!" Ace stated as he ran to the East,one step closer to getting back home.

* * *

At first i was going to have this set after the Buu Saga so Goten and Trunks could be in it but then i re-watch the Buu Saga and saw that Gohan

was too Nerdy to be in this FanFiction (sock-head is one and Gohan would make two and two is too much)

so i put this just after the Cell Games only Gohan killed Cell as soon as he jumped to SSJ2.

That`s why Goku is living and breathing while Cell is not.

R&R

PS:Chi-Chi may or may not come in because she turned Gohan into a Nerd.


	6. Halloween Special!

_**Son Vegetto Brief`s Halloween Special!**_

* * *

_We start off with our friend Ace inside his house getting ready for Halloween._

"Stay down you stupid thing!" Ace mutters as he tries to make a spike of his hair stay down.

"Hey Ace! Aren`t you done yet?!"

"Just a sec!" He yells back as the spike stood back up.

"That`s it! I`m getting the Hair-Gel!" Ace said as he run off-screen.

***F**ive** M**inutes** L**ater*****

"Look out Earth!Turles is back!" Ace stated as he ran down the stairs.

***T**wo **H**ouses **O**ver*

"Ok, Here is the next question. There are 3 rivers and after each river lies a grave. So there are 3 rivers and 3 graves. A man wants to leave the SAME amount of flowers at each grave, and be left with none at the end. What happens though is that each time he passes through one of the rivers the number of flowers he has doubles. So he has to start off with what number of flowers, taking into consideration that they double, so that he is left with no flowers whatsoever at the end?" Edd said as he wrote the answer on the blackboard.

"I can`t answer that! Besides Double D, it's Halloween! I should be going Trick or Treating, not doing Math!" Ben companied as he sat in the deck in front of the Blackboard.

"Ben, your grade is just above the failing mark so you need all the tutoring you can get."

***K**nock*

"Hey Sockhead, are you done getting ready?" Ace asked as he poked his head into the room.

"I`m not going out tonight,not after what happen last year, besides I tutoring Ben."

"Doesn`t Ben need to be here to get tutored?"

"Huh?" Edd said as he looked around the room.

_The deck had been knocked over and the papers all over the ground. Can you guess what was missing?_

"Ben!!"

"Well, since your not tutoring, you can come!" Ace said with a smile.

"I told you already, i`m not-" Edd had stop mid-sentence because Ace had played his Trump-Card: _The Chibi/Puppy face._ The hardest face to say no too.

"Ok! I`ll getting dressed! Just Stop that!"

"**it never fails" **Ace thought as he walked out the room.


	7. Please read

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible )

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger Inner Ichigo 


End file.
